Moonlit Fire
by iRawrAllTheTime
Summary: Bella, has just moved in with Charlie and is soon bombarded with her past. Can Bella stay true to witty, strong, cold self with her new friends? And what's with that boy Edward Cullen? Re-vamp story  AH Cannon Couples, Second attempt at my first fanfic


**A word from the Author:**

Hello! I am Ryn, thanks for stopping by to read my story :D This is basically my re-vamping of my story "Sway Sway Baby." I was having trouble with it and I wanted a clean start so this is the start! :D

I am currently looking for a Beta and Co-Author, interested? Message or review telling me and I'll get back to you. Woo! I've spent tonight revising and polishing this up. 

I hope you enjoy. 

Ryn

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters patented by Stephanie Meyer, nor do I claim it. Recognizable characters such as Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are creations of Stephanie Meyer and should be credited to her hard work.**

* * *

><p>Going back to Forks is going to be a good change—maybe. I can only hope. I'm sure as hell going to miss my mom, Renee. Although, I seem to be the more mature one of us, she's my support system. My confident. The person who's always there. She's my best friend. As lame as that sounds, that's how it is, was. I'd help keep the responsibility part of her together, like making sure the bills were paid and our dog, Ricky, was feed. And she made sure I didn't lose my self in whatever I did, but ensured that I still had fun. We were Yin and Yang, always balancing together.<p>

But to be honest, I do miss Charlie. My father, Charlie Swan, lives and has been the police chief for ten years. Not many crimes happen there, but when they do, Charlie sorts it out. After Renee left and took me with her, he became engrossed in his job, seeing as he didn't have his wife our daughter anymore. He used to be such a family man, I suppose he still is, in a different way. Their divorce wasn't a sore subject, but no one every talked about it. Renee felt that Forks was holding her down and that it was no place for her. Which is true. Renee Spending my summers is in Forks was a pleasure, for the most part. Take away the rain, unnecessary foliage and too small of a town vibe and I may just live there forever. It may not be the best place for me, but my Dad's there so It'll have to do.

Yeah, did I mention I'm going to be a permanent resident of Forks for at least two years? Well, I am.

Before I decided to move, I asked Charlie if Forks High School had a girls' baseball team. He told me that they didn't but he would get the papers for me to tryout for the boys' team. I have always loved baseball. It was the main reason I looked forward to my visits with Charlie. His love for baseball had grown on me. Baseball made Forks bearable. Yes, I'm an athlete. No one usually suspects that from little Isabella Swan. I don't blame them, I am quite short. I stand at about five feet, three inches. Not that short, but you get the point.

I was snapped out of my thoughts due to the nasally voice I heard of the speaker on the plane announcing that we would be landing soon. My flight was landing in Port Angeles. Charlie— or Chief Swan is coming to pick me up from the airport. He will most likely be taking his cruiser, of course. Then only thing I hated more than Forks' weather would have to be my dad driving me around in that 'thing.' Thankfully Renee gave me enough money for my new clothes and a new car.

I walked out into the terminal and easily spotted Charlie. Of course, Charlie was there waiting for me in his Chief get up. Charlie stood in a gruff stance, hands in his pockets and to be fair, he look intimidating. His eyes searched through people walking near him until they finally came to rest on my moving figure. Charlie wasn't the person to show emotions, with being a guy and a cop, it just didn't work with him. However today Charlie showed relief and joy at the sight of me. He hugged with one arm.

"Hey Bells, how was your flight?" He said as he took my suitcases.

"Alright" I say flatly as we exit the Airport and enter into the parking garage. I hesitated to continue. "Char-Dad," This was going to take some getting used to. "I think you know what I'm going to talk to you about." I said in an anxious voice, leaving the sentence open.

"Yes, I think I do." Charlie gave me a slight nod and placed my bags in the trunk of his cruiser. "The baseball tryouts are this Wednesday. All of the necessary papers have been filled out. The only thing you need to do I show up for the tryouts." He reassured me. "But I haven't talked to Coach Harrison myself." He said sadly. We were already in the car before I replied to him.

"Thanks dad. Well it's twelve in the afternoon. I only think it will take me a couple of hours to get settled. So what else is on the agenda today?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go eat at the Cullen's house. The Hales are also going tonight. Are you okay for tonight?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure I would love to meet anyone. It will be nice to know some people here" I said sounding enthusiastic in hopes of making Charlie feel better, but still ending the conversation. In truth, it would be nice to know some people, hopefully their nice. And maybe someone my age will be there.

The cruiser soon pulled up to an all too familiar two-story house. It's a lot more beautiful than I remember. It was a pristine white and from the looks of it was Victorian, or Victorian influenced. The two houses on both sides were also Victorian esque. They were each beautiful, too. On the left was a three story more modern Victorian house it was a slate blue. The right house was two stories and almost looked like a farmhouse, quite homey.

We got out of the car to get my luggage. I didn't pack much because I knew that I needed to do some shopping anyways. Warm clothes and all that jazz. I only had two bags so I carried my bags up, well tried. Charlie wouldn't let me in the house without taking them from me. It wasn't because I couldn't carry them, it seemed more like a fatherly gesture.

My room wasn't much. And I am completely fine with that. There was a full size bed in the corner, a purple duvet was placed on top of it and it had a night stand with a lamp on it. A small rocking chair was placed in the corner closest to the window. And then there was a nice desk with a mac book and printer on it. The laptop was a gift from Charlie, just for emailing Renee and getting school work done.

Charlie told me he didn't know what to do with the room and that I could go to the store to get some furniture tomorrow. He said even if he did, he wouldn't have known what I wanted. In a way I felt cared for. I usually took care of Renee. Like I said, this will take some time getting used to.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone!<p>

Update in one week! :D

6-2-11

Till next time,

xoxo

Ryn


End file.
